Mystery 101
| CAN= October 8, 2015 (Teletoon) | BR= October 9, 2015 | writtenby= Jon Colton Barry@joncoltonbarry (October 2, 2015). I wrote the script for the pilot, yes.. Twitter. Retrieved October 2, 2015. | directedby= Shaunt Nigoghossian | nextepisode= Game of Chicken }} Mystery 101 is the first episode of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. Premise Velma's dream of attending Kingston University might come true, if she can only solve the haunting of its founder first. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Dean Longfellow Villains: * Ghost of Elias Kingston * Mitchell Simons * Joe Simons Other characters: * Russell * Andrew * Russell's father * Baby * Elias Kingston * Elias Kingston's dog * Actors playing gang * Police officer Locations * Elias Kingston University ** Kingston Manor ** Tower ** Dean Longfellow's office ** Library * Puppet store * A Lil' Gas-E Objects * Hand puppets of gang * Wedding cake * Mystery Machine key * Vending machine * Library ladder * The Science of Laser Optics * Smoke bombs * Campus key Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Police cars Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Zac Moncrief * Supervising Producer: Michael Jelenic * Written By: Jon Colton Barry * Directed By: Shaunt Nigoghossian Closing credits * Line Producer: Wade Wisinski * Casting And Voice Direction By: Collette Sunderman * Starring The Voices Of: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred, Elias Kingston; as Daphne; Matthew Lillard as Shaggy, Actor Playing Daphne; Kate Miccuci as Velma; Tom Kenny as Dean Longfellow, Russell, Joe; Chad Overstreet as Mitchell, Andrew * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music By: Jake Monaco * Production Manager: Bianca Margiotta * Assistant Production Managers: Michael Goughlin, Lance LeCompte, Hillary Harmon Powell * Art Director: Richard Lee * Character Design: Shakeh Haghnazarian, Todd Oman * Prop Design: Lance Falk, Valerie Schoman * Background Design: Cheryl Johnson, Pat Marconett * Character Design: Trish Burgio, Jesse Silver * Color Stylist: Hannah Nance Partlow * Storyboard: Karina Gazizova, George Kaprielian, Lane Raichert, Becks Wallace * Storyboard Revision: Arielle Yett * Editor: Kyle Stafford * Animatic Editor: Barbara Ann Duffy * Animation Timing: Kevin Petrilak, Swinton Scott III * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Matt Girardi * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Jaejoon Kim, Gueshik Song, Chanki Yoon * Layout Artists: Yongsoo Park, Gyoochang Lee, Byungjoon Jun * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong * Model Checkers: Gyunghyun Baek, Jongsun Lee * final Checker: Yungra Jo * Background Director: Hyunhee Oh * Key Animation: Gyungkwan Kim, Hyungkon Song, Hyunwoo Woo, Choonyong Yoo, Gyungho Lee, Soojong Lee, Insook Lee, Seungtaek Yim, Changyul Jung, Aekyung Choi, Teahyun Park, Miyun Lee, Chihun Ham, Gyungsook Hwang * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Hyungjoo Jun, Kwangsool Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Alex Eunsun Park, Lena Hyesoo Song * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Woonrye Jung * Composition: Jangho Park, Kyungsoo Park * In-Between Checker: Chulgi Hong, Namgi Kim, Naksoo Choi, Heejung Kim, Mijung Jun * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Suprvinsing Dialogue / ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue / ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Sound Servics * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Featured Songs: "Old Stomping Grounds", Written And Performed By: Adam Levin, James Bairian, and Louis Castle; "Romp 101", Written By: Jon Colton Barry, Greg Camp, and Zac Moncrief, Performed By: Jake Monaco * Production Administrator: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamarah Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Executive In Charge Of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jay Bastian * Executives In Charge Of Production For Cartoon Network: Nicole Rivera, Meghan Bradley * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2015 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * SCOOBY-Doo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © of Hanna-Barbera. * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * W•B Animation Notes/trivia * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, What the Hex Going On?. * Taking its cue from the direct-to-video films, this is the first episode of a TV series to have the gang's surnames listed in the end credits. * The names of Russell and Andrew are only identified in the end credits. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Daphneism: Playing with puppets. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy shouts from afar "So now, exactly which direction did they run?", Daphne is seen wearing a long-sleeve dress like in her original incarnation. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite the sign saying outside the school, "Kingston University", everyone calls it "Elias Kingston University". In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 4, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. Quotes References External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episodes